Team Yamato
by Diluvium
Summary: Three less than average genin plus an above average anbu equals? Swag of course. Follow Team Swag on their journey to greatness. Threeman-collaboration Balanced OCs, one could say underpowered OCs. Replies to reviewers, at the end of every chapter.


It was an early late summer day, when the new Genin team was scheduled to meet. Each member had gotten a letter, considering all four hadn't been selected to graduate. The hokage, however, felt it wouldn't be fair to fail the three ninja-to-be because they didn't have any Jonin fit to train this team. He didn't want to put them into the reserves either. Therefore he created a prototype system of a genin team. They would be instructed by an Anbu, the highest class of ninja.

Days of instruction would not be every day like normal, and they would not be forced to do as many D Rank missions as other genin. They would be put under a strict training regime. However, on days that their anbu teacher was out on a mission, their training was put on hold. Their sensei was decided to be Yamato, as he had the highest success rate on missions amongst anbu.

Taikyu in particular was hyped up about getting a letter from the hokage, especially since he had been placed on a 'special team' as the letter called it. "This'll help me pay my bills." he told himself in utter joy. Unbeknownst to him, since anbu are often out of the village, they wouldn't go on many D rank missions, if any at all. Taikyu showered in cold water, as he was unable to pay his gas bill, and donned his usually outfit. His 'uniform' consisted of a black short sleeve T-shirt with Konoha emblems on each shoulder. Over his shirt he wore a gray half zipped, sleeveless vest, with baby blue seams running along the sides. On his right wrist he wore a gray wristwarmer, with baby blue on each end(similar to ino's).He wore He wore dark gray, shinobi pants, and matching sandals. His headband was tied into a bandana with the knot on the back of his head, to keep his messy hair from getting into his eyes. Being able to get completely dressed in half an hour, he set out of the house at 5am, moving towards the designated meeting place. He recounted his feeble money that remained in his leather wallet. "I'll have to skip breakfast..again!" He walked from his neighborhood to the training area, ready to begin his second job as a ninja.

Teisei woke up to the regular 3 A.M. morning sun. His ears twitched and he turned quickly to see a letter slide under his door. A toothy grin formed slowly on his face, and he got out of bed to pick it up. Reading it quickly, the grin grew into an even bigger smile. "This is just what i need. I will become a better assassin than my parents, and this 'Special Team' will help me complete my mission!" He said as he was running to his bathroom to clean himself up. Staring into his mirror, Teisei began to run his goal through his mind over and over again, only to end the thought with an image of his parents. "I will make you both proud with my success. I promise I will be the greatest assassin in Konoha." Going to his living room with an apple in his hand, he began eating away at it, while wrapping up a box lunch with more food than normally necessary. Looking out the window, Teisei sighed, worry evident on his face. "I can do this right?" He shook his head violently, "I WILL do this! And to prove it, I will do 50 push ups and 100 sit ups!" With vigor, he set to work, soon pushing past his set goals and far past 5:30 A.M. Looking at the clock, His eyes widened with fear. "I'm late... I'M LATE!"

"Tic...Toc...Tic...toc...TIC...toc.."

"...The Device of Doom Utters these Clicks, Waiting for its Time to release all hell upon any of those whom were unlucky enough to slumber in its vicinity, THE WILD CLOCK STRIKES! Leaving Many dead in its Trail...then again, death is only Natural, we can expect more than what we get, for example, a Boy Talking to himself, over a Mere clock? Perpostrus! But, yet, it happens, and we live on with our Damn liv-"

Stopping Himself mid-sentence Kuro Sighed.

"Why do I do these things? These things, they have No Point! Literally And Figuratively! I mean, if the Did have sharp points that could Kill then I would do these Pointless actions more, but the fact of the day is: ...they don't."

Finishing his Monologue, Kuro looked over the, noticing that he had Shaved a total of 42 minutes Muttering to Himself. With a sigh, Kuro leapt off the bed, Washing himself Up, and changing into a Bright yellow Jogging Vest and Sweatpants to match. Checking the clock one Last time. Slamming the Door In irritation, Kuro Muttered angrily,  
"4:32...Bloody Clock..."

A ninja! Cool right? At least that's what every kid thought. The most amazing, unreal even, battles took place in the stories children were told. What could be more awesome than getting your name in a history book? Needless to say the children of Konoha all dreamed of one day being great, in one way or another. Tenzo knew that this might be that will of fire thing the third babbles on about. He no longer fed into it, he was made into a ninja shortly after birth. Tenzo often thought about what his life would have been had he not suffered the wrath of Orochimaru's cruel mind. Maybe if he did not have one of the most powerful Shinobi's blood flowing through his veins, he might not have walked the path he did.

But what difference does it make now? None at all, you see once you become a ninja it never quite leaves you. Once you are a ninja there is no turning back. Your heart starts to turn to a block of ice, and your thought process is indefinitely altered. A normal person doesn't think if their food might be poisoned before taking a bite. Of course they don't teach you such lessons while you're in the academy. Of course they reason if you don't like it you can also quit and alter your career path early on. Little did the children who entered the academy know, ninjas are masters of trickery, deception, and illusions, capable of making you into a ninja regardless of if you want them to or not.

But even Tenzo who hadn't even been given a choice really, did enjoy his job. This wasn't really his job though, it was his life. It was more than his life, it was his world. He couldn't stop, and he wouldn't until he was dead! He was gifted after all, he at least wanted to see the look on Orochimaru's face when he hears his experiments were successful. He didn't necessarily want to be the best ninja there ever was, he just wanted to have the satisfaction of knowing a large amount of Konoha's economical success was due to him. He smiled under his mask, who else could accumulate such a record 80 D-rank, 176 C-rank, 400 B-rank, 305 A-rank, and 35 S-rank.

Tenzo audibly exhaled something he had to consciously do after the years of training. He hated the fact that he reminisced in such a manner. He was still only twenty three, however the missions were coming in a lot less frequently. It was as if his superiors thought he had peaked and was on a decline. That's certainly what people thought of Hatake, despite his accomplishments. He had to make sure that everyone knew he was still on the climb, and not on the decline. Then and there Tenzo made a promise to himself that the next mission he was assigned he would complete like no other Shinobi could.

Authors Notes:

Diluvium: This is the first chapter, I know, its pretty darn boring, but its gonna be a good story. I know the OC's might set a lot of people off, but we promise not to make them overpowered. Everything will have its own balance.

beem0b0t: uhh... Buy my shirts. All kidding aside, I'm glad to have been a part of this fanfiction, because i know i could have never done it myself. so i would like to thank my good friends who helped to create this, however, don't think this was my idea. Thank the guy below me for making the idea. I would also like to say, TEISEI IS MINE! XD and props if anyone knows what his name means.

The Rain Meister: All I Know is that Shaco went Mid, And That Lulu Burned the World, While Brand Watched, Drinking the Brand Brand of Brand, The Wine, Branded and Named By Brand Corp. Oh yeah, If you have an IQ of 42, then you would Know that I made Kuro, but since you are not Everything and Nothing at the same time, i am going to assume you don't, kay? I have No Fanfiction as of Now if you want to know.

WE ALL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FANFICTION, AND WE HOPE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW! We really appreciate it if anyone might leave a review, and maybe give some constructive criticism. Come back next update alright? :D


End file.
